There's always fun when I'm with you
by TeamCullen2011
Summary: carlisle and esme go to the fair, go in the tunnel of love and etc
1. Chapter 1

Notice: I do not own, Carlisle, Esme, Edward,, Jasper , Emmett, Alice , Rosalie, Bella, Jake or his pack, or the voltorri

Notice: I do not own twilight, Stephanie does, although I own the the people at the fair.

Chapter 1: The Fair and the Tunnel of love

Esme's Pov

It was a Monday morning and our darling children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Bella were in school, my husband Carlisle was getting ready for his shift at the hospital and I was

dusting the shelves.

Suddenly Carlisle came downstairs with the biggest smile on his face that I've seen

"hello my love" my loving husband said as he pressed his lips to mine

"well..aren't we in a happy mood...what happened" I asked him with a smile

"well Esme...the hospital just called and said they didn't need me today, so you and I have the house to ourselves for a few hours" Carlisle said lifting me up and swinging me around

Having time alone with Carlisle...this is like a dream come true!, we are usually so busy that we don't get private time...all the possibilities

"let's go to the fair" My husband just said out of the blue

"the fair...what are your plans Carlisle Cullen?" I asked

"just wait and see" He said dragging me out the door

Carlisle's POV

I was so excited to hear that I got the day off of work, and I had some fun ideas for Esme and I. First the tunnel of love

"we're at the fair...now what?" my darling wife asked me

"the tunnel of love..." I said wiggling my eyebrow Emmett style

"oh Carlisle I'd love to! And also...Emmett is starting to be a real bad influence on you...wiggling your eyebrow?" Esme said playfully punching me in the arm

"let's forget Emmett for a while...and think about ourselves" I said dragging her to the ride.

"oh Carlisle...this is so romantic" Esme said embracing me

"yeah...and no children to interrupt the mood" I said pressing my lips to hers

"okay rides over" The ride operator said

"so much for no interruptions" I said to Esme in a voice so low only we could hear

Esme just chuckled.

Esme and I were walking around the fair ground and we say a hit the target game

"hey darling...do you mind if I try this game out?" I asked

"Carlisle...don't even ask my permission...have fun" Esme said

"three balls please" I said eyeing the prize I wanted to get

"so...you want that prize eh...it's hard to get sir" the games man said

"we'll see about that" I said as I easily threw the balls

Esme's POV

I was looking around at all the rides when I saw Carlisle return to me with both hands behind his back

"for you my lady" Carlisle said taking a huge teddy bear from behind his back

"oh Carlisle thank you...I think I'll name him Aro junior" I teased

He looked at me shocked

"I'm only teasing honey...Carlisle junior it is" I smiled

"you're such a tease...I also won something for Emmett" Carlisle said pulling a huge brown bear from his bag

I chuckled

"I thought that it would be perfect for him" He just said

Then I thought of something really fun to do

"I want to go to the hunted house" I said

"hunted...house" Carlisle said a little nervous

"sure...what's the matter big boy, scared?" I asked him teasingly

"no! Let't go" Carlisle said following me

Once we got to the hunted house, Carlisle started to shake

"boo!" said a guy in a ghost costume

"ahh!" Carlisle screamed dragging me through the house

"I wanna suck your blood!" said a guy dressed up as a vampire

Honestly...they don't know us vampires at all

"no! I don't want my blood sucked" Carlisle cried pulling me even closer towards the exit

Then suddenly we heard a witches cackle and there appeared an ugly witch

"ahh! Witch!" Carlisle wailed pulling me through the exit door

wow...who knew a man who has been a vampire for over 300 years could be so scared

Carlisle's POV

I've never been so scared in my life...that vampire wanted to suck my bloo..oops...I'm a vampire...he can't do that. Oh I'm so embarrassed

"I'm sorry darling...I'm such a chicken" I said

"that's fine honey...if it's any concelation...I was highly entertained" Esme said

"ha ha...let's go home and tell the children" I said

"so wait...dad got scared of a fake vampire" Emmett hooted

"now Emmett...that isn't nice...even though it was a little embarrassing on his part" Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder

"thanks Jasper...I think" I said

"oh and Emmett I got something for you" I said pulling out the bear

"oh boy! Thanks dad...and sorry for laughing" Emmett said taking the bear into his arms

"and Emmett...it is not for chewing" Jasper teased his brother as always

"well...there goes our peace" Esme whispered jokenly

"yep" I said


	2. Chapter 2: Beach fun

Notice: I do not own twilight

Chapter 2: Beach Fun

Carlisle's POV

It was a nice sunny friday morning and I was getting ready for my shift at the hospital when the phone rang

"hello Carlisle Cullen...oh I see! Thank you very much" I said as I hung up the phone

It turned out that they didn't need me today...that meant I could spend time with my darling wife Esme again...I wonder what we'll do

I ran downstairs

"guess what Esme! I got the day off" I cheered

"I know...I heard...so I thought we could go to the bearch" Esme said taking out a basket with towels, sun block (irony isn't it) some unbrella's and books

"I'd love to, let's go!" I said taking my wifes hand and went out the door

Esme's POV

My husband was so excited to spend another day with me...I couldn't blame him...two days this week

"I brought a surf board with me! I always wanted to try surfing" he said with a little twinkle in his eye

"okay then honey...let me put the sun block on first" I said wiping it all over Carlisle

"no!" Carlisle teased me acting like a big kid

"now are you sure you haven't been spending too much time with Emmett, his childish ways seem to be rubbing off on you" I said giving him a kiss

"nope...I was only teasing you darling, now can I surf?" Carlisle asked impatiently

"I don't know..."

"please!" Carlisle asked with a puppy dog pout

"oh okay...since you said please" I said rollings my eyes

My husband could be a big kid when he wanted too

"yay! I love you darling" Carlisle said giving me one more kiss before getting on the board

Carlisle's POV

I got on the board excited to try something new, it was a nice view...a new breeze went through my hair

suddenly I saw a wave coming for me

"uh oh...this can't be good" I mouthed to myself as the wave hit me and knocked me off

"Carlisle!" I heard my wife scream

"I'm okay..." I said walking out as if nothing happened

"if you were human you wouldn't have been if you were human" Esme wailed

uh oh...

"shh...darling...everything will be already...I'll stop surfling if it will make you feel better...let's cuddle on our beach blankets" I suggested

Esme looked up and smiled at me

"so...how are the children's week in school going?" I asked out of casual conversation

"not bad...Jasper aced his history test again, Alice and a girl at school are planning a school fasion show, Edward has been accepted into a gifted school program, but he wants to stay with us, Roaslie aced her dirvers ed course, Emmett got into a bit of trouble and is having trouble in class, the school councilor diagnosed him with adhd" Esme said

"wow...adhd...our son...I'm such a bad father" I started to dry sob

"oh no you're not Carlisle! What makes you think you are?" Esme asked

"all this time Emmett had adhd and I was blind to see it...Edward has been accepted into a great program and I hear this from you, I'm not always there to hear the news" I said

"if you were a bad father you wouldn't have even asked about the children" Esme said

"you're right...as soon as the children come home I'm giving Emmett a big hug and tell him how much I love him, and he is going to get the finest help in school, I'll even take time to help him myself, with Edward I'll hug him and ask him if he's sure about his decision, heck I'll hug all my children" I said

"good for you dear" Esme kissed me

For the rest of the morning we talked, built a sand castle and swam

(at home)

"Emmett! Daddy's home" I said grabbing Emmett and squeezing him tight

"um...I love you too dad" Emmett said feeling a little akward

"I heard about your adhd...I'm so sorry I wasn't arond you enough...but I promise from now on we'll be spending alot of time together when you're not in school...doesn't that sound more fun then playing those silly video games" I said with a smile

"tons of fun" Emmett said but then smiled

Jasper just chuckled

"oh and Jasper! Congratulations on aceing that history test...that is my smart boy" I hugged Jasper tightly too

"thanks dad...I love you" Jasper said hugging me back just as tightly

I can easily tell that it meant more to Jasper that I gave him attention then it did to Emmett, I think I'll be spending some more time with him as well

"Edward...my beautiful son...I'm so proud of you for being accepted into that music program, are you sure you want to stay here?" I asked kissing him on top of the head

"I'm sure dad...I mean why would I want to leave a great father like you" Edward said hugging me

"and don't ever think you aren't great dad...we all understand why you aren't always around us...even Emmett" Alice said

"thank you sweetie...but I promise to make more of an effort to be around...in fact...when is your fasion show?" I asked

"oh thank you daddy" Alice said squeezing me

"no problem...I'd do anything for my family" I said


	3. Chapter 3: home

Notice: I do not own twilight

Chapter 3: quality time at home

Esme's POV

It was Wednesday morning, a week ago yesterday both her and Carlisle went to the fair. Carlisle has the day off again today, she's just wondering what they're going to do together

"let's spend the day inside" Carlisle said

"good idea dear...it isn't very nice out to be around" I said

"come over to the piano with me darling" Carlisle said taking my hand and leading me to the piano, he sat and placed me next to him

"what are you up to Carlisle?" I asked

" I was just working on a song for you and I got it perfect" Carlisle said as he started to play

There were venom tears going down my cheek, the song was so beautiful

"I see you like it...that's good...wanna hear it again?" he asked

"yes" I replied

he started playing again

he played for about two hours then stopped

"how about we play some chess" he suggested

"I'd love to...but be prepared to lose" I said

Carlisle's POV

Me lose...I'd trained with Edward and Jasper, I won't lose so easily

"I move this one here" she said moving her piece

or maybe I might...

(an hour later)

"I lost" I said with a blank look

"never mess with girls...Alice trained me and never mess with vision girl" Esme said

"true enough...let's go up to our room" I said

"and have some romantic time...we only go three more hours until our children get home" Esme said

"yes...and I'm going to spend some time with Emmett" I said

"Emmett has actually been doing really well since you two have started hanging out...the school called yesterday and they said he aced all his tests, sat still in class and even helped a teacher pick her stuff up" Esme said

I got all chocked up...my little boy did all that and I didn't hear about it yesterday

"now Carlisle...don't get all upset about not hearing the good news yesterday...you had ten major operations...it couldn't be helped" Esme said

"but I know now...some good little boy is getting a big hug when he gets home" I said with a chuckle

"how about your wife" Esme asked teasingly

"she gets this"

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers

We made out for about two hours

"we should get ready for the children to come home" I said straightening up

"good idea" Esme said

We were sitting on the couch when Jasper ran through the door excitedly

"dad! you wouldn't believe what Emmett did!"

"what?..." I asked a little nervous

"he saved a boys life!, the student started to choke, and Emmett gave him the hi-lick menouver, the Principle tried to call you two today...but you weren't home" Jasper said

My little boy saved someones life and I wasn't there...

"dad! Don't you dare feel bad again...it's okay that you weren't home...you and mommy deserve this time together" Emmett said giving me a hug

"thank you son...Just to let you know that daddy is so proud of you, for saving the boys life and for doing well in school...let's go do some reading together okay" I said taking his hand

"okay daddy...I love you" Emmett said

"one sec son" I said

"Esme...thank you for always making me feel better...you and the children are my whole world...and There is always fun when I'm with you" I said pressing my lips to hers

**The End**

(please review, I forgot to mention that at the first chapter)


End file.
